Of Sweets and Professionalism
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Furuya ingin selalu bisa mencicipi kue buatan tangan Sawamura. [Future!AU. Furusawa. Crosspost on AO3]


Ada aroma manis yang menggantung di udara ketika Furuya Satoru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu melepas sepatunya perlahan, dan saat ia melangkah menuju meja makan barulah Sawamura Eijun di dapur sana menoleh melihatnya.

"Selamat datang."

Katanya, kalem, sambil mengambil sarung tangan dan melangkah menuju oven, ia membuka oven itu dan menarik sebuah loyang berisi kue-kue keluar dari sana. Furuya hanya mengangguk menjawabnya, melepas mantel hitam yang ia gunakan sambil melirik _cupcake_ cokelat dengan _topping_ krim berbagai warna di atas piring di _counter_ dapur.

Ah, Sawamura dan kebiasaannya yang unik.

"Kupikir kau sudah jera dimarahi pelatih kemarin?"

Sawamura berhenti mengisi krim ke dalam plastik, lalu berbalik perlahan, iris emas alis bertautan melempar Furuya tatapan sebal.

"Membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar omelan untuk menghentikan Sawamura Eijun melakukan apa yang ia inginkan!" Sawamura mendengus, "Lagipula kau makan lebih banyak dari aku, tapi kenapa aku saja yang kena marah?!"

Saat nada suaranya naik Furuya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, mengangkat bahu, sok inosen.

Beginilah keseharian keduanya setelah lulus kuliah; Sawamura dan Furuya sama-sama memilih kehidupan seorang atlet _baseball_ profesional. Memang, mereka memilih universitas yang berbeda setelah lulus dari Seidou, tapi Furuya harus mengakui mereka yang berkata takdir bekerja dengan cara yang lucu itu benar, karena sekarang disinilah ia, di apartemen dua kamar, berbagi dengan Sawamura yang ternyata direkrut klub _baseball_ yang sama dengannya.

Berada dekat dengan Sawamura membuatkan ritme kehidupanya naik, karena walaupun sudah menginjak kepala dua puluh, Sawamura masih cukup berisik. Dan tanpa Furuya sadari ia terbiasa dengan suara Sawamura di sekitarnya. Dengan sapaan "selamat pagi," "selamat malam," dan hal-hal _trivial_ lainnya seperti itu. Dan mungkin juga dengan masakan Sawamura yang rasanya (menurutnya) menyaingi masakan _chef_ restoran. Meskipun Furuya tidak pernah memuji kecuali degan lingkaran merah mini imajiner yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua sisi pipinya.

Iya, Furuya tidak bisa memasak, dan ia lebih dari senang mengetahui kalau Sawamura sudah mendapat pelatihan memasak dari keluarganya di Nagano. Termasuk juga pelatihan membuat kue.

("Aku suka cemilan manis." Sawamura pernah mengaku padanya, dan setelah itu ia sering bertanya Furuya suka kue seperti apa. Furuya tidak terlalu suka manis, jadi ia menjawab apa saja asal manisnya bisa diterima oleh lidahnya.)

Suatu hari Sawamura membuat kue kering di apartemen mereka. Sawamura memakan kue-kue cokelat itu sambil minum susu vanila di depan televisi, seperti biasa. Furuya mencoba mencoba kue itu dan ia harus menenggak seperempat _mug_ kopi hitam di tangannya—karena tidak tahan rasa manisnya. Sawamura mengerjap menatapnya, mulutnya membentuk 'o' sempurna sebelum ia mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

Seminggu kemudian Furuya menemukan kue yang sama di toples di atas meja makan. Curiga, tentu saja. Tetapi itu hari libur dan Furuya ingin sesuatu yang ringan untuk sarapan, maka ia memakan kue itu. Iris hitamnya melebar; manisnya pas di lidahnya dan ternyata rasanya sangat enak. Sore harinya Sawamura menggerutu padanya karena menghabiskan persediaan cemilannya begitu saja.

("Kenapa kau tidak buka toko kue saja?"

Netra emas Sawamura menatapnya lurus, lama.

"Kau pikir aku mau menyerahkan _mound_ padamu begitu saja? Kalau membujukku begitu adalah caramu menyingkirkan rivalmu, Furuya, menyerahlah! Kau tidak akan berhasil!"

Padahal Furuya serius soal toko itu; maksudnya biar Furuya bisa rajin datang dan beli juga, tapi ya sudahlah. Lagipula Sawamura juga sepertinya tidak sadar kalau yang barusan itu pujian.)

Sementara Sawamura sibuk menghiasi _cupcake_ yang baru diangkat itu dengan krim, Furuya mengambil _cupcake_ yang sudah jadi di atas piring di _counter_ dapur, melangkah menuju meja makan, dan menarik satu kursi untuknya duduk. Mengambil gigitan pertama, wajahnya langsung masuk mode 'ceria' merasakan adonan kue dan krim yang meleleh lembut di dalam mulutnya. Furuya hampir bisa melihat dirinya sendiri bermandikan cahaya surga imajiner dengan malaikat-malaikat mini beterbangan di sekitarnya.

Furuya mengambil gigitan lain dan memikirkan apa dia harus membuat secangkir teh atau kopi untuk menemani kue seenak ini.

Setengah kue hilang di dalam mulutnya dan Furuya memikirkan kenapa Sawamura bisa sangat pintar membuat kue dan apakah ia masih bisa menikmati kue seenak ini bahkan setelah mereka berpisah.

Furuya memutuskan ia tidak mau berhenti merasakan kue seenak ini dalam hidupnya saat _cupcake_ itu hampir habis di tangannya.

Pemuda berjulukan resmi _Monster_ itu mengambil _cupcake_ lain sebelum ia berhenti, menatap punggung Sawamura yang masih sibuk menghias _cupcake_ di sana. _Well_ kalau ia tidak mau berhenti merasakan kue ini, berarti ia harus dekat dengan Sawamura, dan dekat dengan Sawamura berarti—

"Sawamura."

Ada jeda ringan disana.

"Ya?"

"Menikah denganku?"

Disusul jeda yang lain, dengan Sawamura menggumamkan 'hmm' halus, sebelum ia mengangguk tanpa berbalik dan menjawab, "Oke." Lantang.

Sawamura baru selesai menghias _cupcake_ terakhir saat ia sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi—ia berbalik dengan kecepatan menyaingi kilat dan melotot menatap Furuya, yang balas menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau baru saja—"

Furuya mengerjap sekali. Lalu manik hitamnya melebar seiring dengan hening yang menyergap, tangannya bergerak menyusul menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam sambil menunduk.

Sawamura yang melihat Furuya merona walau biasanya minim ekspresi pun merona hebat menyadari jawaban yang baru ia katakan. Merasakan darah naik ke wajahnya dan ia pun berbalik kembali ke _cupcake_ hangat di atas loyang, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Furuya.

—menjadi suaminya... kan?

(Furuya mengutuk pikiran dan mulutnya yang _luar biasa_ sinkron tanpa persetujuannya dalam diam.)

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ace of Diamond by Terajima Yuuji_**

 ** _Of Sweets and Professionalism by Revantio_**

 ** _Thank you very much!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _FIN_

OMAKE!

Sawamura cemberut. Para anggota klub _baseball_ itu bisa merasakan aura jelek dari _pitcher_ yang biasanya membawa senyuman di wajah mereka. Seorang Sawamura Eijun yang menggeram dan menyernyit dalam sambil melempar bola putih ke jaring untuk pemanasan membuat mereka semua tidak berani mendekatinya. Setidaknya tidak sampai pelatih datang.

Sementara objek yang mendapat tatapan dan kernyitan bingung itu menggertakkan giginya sebal, menggeram pada udara di depannya, tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekitar. Bisa-bisanya Furuya masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur begitu saja setelah 'lamaran' itu! Heh, bukannya dia mau juga Furuya sungguhan melamarnya, sih. Tapi _bisa-bisanya_! Beraninya dia tidak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut pada Sawamura! Memangnya dia pikir Sawamura segitu bodohnya sampai tak akan memikirkan perkataannya itu? Keterlaluan, sungguh.

Lagipula memang apa bagusnya kalau dia sungguhan dilamar? Menikah? Lalu apa? Mengubah namanya jadi Furuya Eijun? Heh, Furuya Eijun? Terdengar aneh. Bagus memang, tapi aneh. ...Oke barusan itu kontradiktif. Bagus, memang, Sawamura akui, tapi bagus saja, tidak ada tambahan apapun. Bukannya Sawamura mau juga namanya berubah jadi Furuya. _Huh_. Marga Sawamura terdengar jauh lebih bagus. _Plus_ keren juga. Yep.

Tapi kalau tidak ada masalah begitu kenapa dia masih sebal begini—?!

"Furuya-san!"

"Ya?"

"Ya?"

Toujo menghentikan langkahnya. Buku skor di tangannya diturunkan. Kerjap, kerjap, kerjap. Pandangannya lurus menuju Furuya yang menoleh menatap Sawamura dengan iris sewarna tinta yang melebar, lalu beralih menuju awamura yang tidak kalah membelalakkan netra emas miliknya, wajahnya perlahan-lahan pucat.

Mulut Toujo terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu—lalu tertutup lagi. Ia bingung apa ia harus menepuk-nepuk pundak Sawamura untuk menenangkan ekspresi _horror_ -nya itu atau justru menepuk pundak Furuya, atau justru jelaskan saja apa yang harus dia katakan seperti niat awalnya. Sawamura baru saja menjawab 'ya' saat Toujo jelas-jelas memanggil 'Furuya,' bukan 'Sawamura.' Toujo tidak yakin dia harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Toujo mengernyit halus, berpikir.

"Selamat—atas pernikahannya?"

Ucapnya, pada akhirnya.

Furuya mengangguk pelan, menggumamkan sesuatu yang sulit Toujo tangkap sementara Sawamura berlari sambil berteriak 'OOOOOSSSHHIIIIIIII' dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A/N: Sepertinya saya hutang Furusawa fluffy sama mbak dori? Abis kemaren ditanyain :"D

Jadi gini, jujur aja, saya orangnya murah, yang perhatiannya semurah silver queen atau es krim cokelat, asli, kalau ada makanan jadi deh /yha  
Terus bro saya pinter masak banget gils enak lagi saya jadi kepengen dimasakin sama dia mulu tiap hari hehehehehe jadi sering bercanda "lo nikah sama gue deh sini men"

Segitu aja curcolnya ya, seperti biasa, kritik saran review fav alert, intinya feedback kalian pada author sangat diapresiasi. See you next fic time!


End file.
